Gas-operated lifting tables are common office furniture. The gas-operated lifting tables may be adjusted at different heights and folded up to saves space. Therefore, it is easy to use and widely favored by users. However, controllable gas springs of the related gas-operated lifting tables are fixedly connected to a column assembly and an operating member, thus in replacement or maintenance of the controllable gas springs, needing disassemble the column assembly and the operating member simultaneously, and thereby existing complexity, installation and dismantling inconvenient of the gas-operated lifting tables.